Filosofi Keripik Kulit Ayam
by Vienny J. Louise
Summary: [The Girl Who Could Fly] [Challenge Infantrum: Makanan] "Itu karena dengan siapa kau makan juga akan berpengaruh pada rasanya. Kalau kau makan dengan orang yang kau benci, seenak dan semahal apapun, akan terasa tak enak. Kalau dengan orang yang kau sukai, makanan sederhana pun akan terasa enak." Future Fic. Conrad/Piper


**Filosofi Keripik Kulit Ayam**

**Disclaimer**: The Girl Who Could Fly, Conrad, Piper dan karakter-karakter lain yang ada di sini bukan punya saya.

**Future Fic**, Piper kurang lebih usianya empat belas.

Filosofi Keripik Kulit Ayam cuma hasil ngarang saya sambil nginget-nginget pengalaman bikin keripik itu di sekolah.

Untuk **Infantrum Challenge: Makanan. Semoga memenuhi syarat**

* * *

Dengan tangan yang berkeringat, jemari yang lecet sana-sini, gadis itu menatap keripik-keripik yang diletakkan dalam wadah plastik. Warna-warnanya beragam, tak satupun sama padahal dimasak dengan bahan dan alat yang sama. Diambilnya satu keripik dan dilahapnya. Begitu pula dengan keripik yang lain. Berbeda-beda rasanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Ada yang salah. Seharusnya, semua sama. Seperti buatan toko-toko yang menyajikan dalam plastic bersegel dan diberi merek. Seperti buatan orang-orang yang berjualan di pinggir jalan. Ia tak mengerti.

Seorang pemuda melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur. Ia tak lagi mengernyitkan dahi, pun tak juga geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan dapur yang layaknya kapal pecah. Ia maklum sudah karena ini pertama kalinya gadis itu memasak. Sudah sedari tadi Conrad menunggu Piper –gadis itu- untuk memanggilnya guna mencicipi sajiannya. Hanya, Piper sedari tadi bungkam dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Piper, ada yang salah?" Conrad bertanya sembari mendekati Piper. "Kelihatannya enak!" Conrad mengambil satu dari keripik yang ada di dalam wadah dan mengunyahnya sebentar. "Enak, lho."

Piper tetap diam saja. "Conrad," ia berujar pelan, "kenapa rasanya tidak stabil? Padahal, tadi seingatku, takarannya sudah sama. Kenapa hasilnya malah ada yang lembek, ada yang keras, ada yang gurih, ada pula yang hambar. Kenapa tak seperti yang biasa kita beli di toko-toko?"

Conrad terdiam sejenak. Sembari mengangkat baskom kotor ke dalam cucian, ia bertanya, "berapa kali kamu masak, Piper?"

"Baru kali ini."

Conrad menjentikkan jari. "Itu dia. Piper, keripik yang biasa kita beli di toko-toko dibuat oleh orang-orang yang berpengalaman. Berpengalaman dalam artian mereka sudah melakukan itu bertahun-tahun, ada pula yang nyaris sepanjang hidupnya melakukan hal itu. Kita tidak bisa menjadi bagus dan baik hanya dengan sekali mencoba. Dibutuhkan proses dan ketekunan yang memakan waktu panjang serta kesabaran untuk menjadi sesuatu yang baik."

"Jadi, menurutmu, kalau aku mencoba memasaknya lagi dan lagi sepanjang hidupku, aku bisa memasak dengan baik?" Piper membulatkan mata. Ia masih memegangi wadah itu.

"Bukan hanya dalam hal memasak. Dalam semua hal juga. Lihatlah juara olimpiade matematika, setiap hari ia berlatih mengerjakan soal-soal dengan tekun. Kesuksesannya adalah buah dari kerja kerasnya. Kita akan menuai dari apa yang telah kita tabur. Tidak ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit, Piper."

"Tapi, tanpa belajar pun, kau sangat pintar!" Piper menjulurkan lidah. "Katakan padaku, dulu saat kau berusia Sembilan tahun, kau sudah bisa memecahkan materi integral dan kalkulus diferensial."

"Dan kau bisa terbang, sementara aku? Kalau aku lompat dari atap rumah, yang ada aku akan mencium tanah dengan bokong terlebih dahulu. Patah tulang itu masih biasa. Yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi. Itu karena semua orang memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda."

"Jadi, Ibu pandai memasak, tetapi Ayah pandai mengurus lahan. Conrad pandai, tapi aku bisa terbang. Kalau begitu, kita jadi terasa saling melengkapi, ya?" Piper tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah tahu kalau Conrad dan aku memang dari dulu saling melengkapi."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Conrad sebelum ia mengalihkan kepala. "Bantu aku mencuci alat-alat ini," ia berujar pelan.

Piper mengangkat sutil panas dan seketika itu menjatuhkannya. Ia mengaduh. Panasnya sutil itu mengenai lecet di tangannya. Conrad mematikan keran sebelum menghampiri Piper. Ia mengamati jemari Piper.

"Aku kurang hati-hati, sih!" Piper menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Conrad menghela nafas. "Tambahan lagi, karena kamu juga belum berpengalaman, bukan? Ini pengorbanan. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, kamu harus melakukan pengorbanan. Itulah yang namanya adil."

Piper mencuci lecet tersebut. Ia meraih jumpel dan mengangkat sutil panas itu. Diletakkannya dalam cucian bersamaan dengan alat-alat kotor lain yang belum dicuci Conrad.

Sejenak, Conrad mengamati sisa adonan tepung beras dalam baskom yang digunakan Piper. Nampaknya, tak ada yang salah dengan adonan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Piper, adonanmu tak ada yang salah."

"Lalu, mengapa rasanya berbeda-beda, Conrad?"

"Karena tidak ada satupun hal yang sama. Bayangkan bila keripik-keripik tadi adalah manusia. Manusia terbentuk dari Pencipta yang sama, tetapi Ia membuat kita berbeda-beda karena kita itu unik. Jika dunia berisi manusia-manusia yang sama, bayangkan betapa membosankannya dunia ini."

Piper mengelap piring-piring basah yang sudah selesai dicuci Conrad. "Kita semua berbeda, ya."

Ingatannya melayang pada masa-masa di I.N.S.A.N.E. Di mana ia bertemu teman-temannya yang memiliki kemampuan super masing-masing. Ada yang bisa mengusir badai, yang bisa berlari cepat, yang bisa menyembuhkan, yang bisa telekinesis, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka hanya ada satu di dunia. Semua orang hanya ada satu di dunia dan semuanya berbeda-beda baik bangsa, bahasa, maupun kepribadian.

"Benar, kita semua berbeda. Kita semua unik. Ketika kita menemukan seseorang yang keunikkannya sama dengan kita, kita akan merasa bahwa dialah orangnya. Tak butuh proses lama yang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Jika benar itulah orangnya, maka kita akan langsung merasakannya. Itulah jatuh cinta."

"Conrad, bicaramu seolah-olah pernah jatuh cinta saja." Piper kembali menjulurkan lidah sembari menata piring itu dalam lemari, meninggalkan Conrad yang lagi-lagi memerah pipinya. Untunglah Piper tidak melihatnya karena bisa-bisa, gadis itu menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Conrad, kemari!" Piper berseru pelan. Conrad meletakkan alat-alat memasak yang sedang dicucinya. Setelah mematikan keran untuk menghemat air, ia menghampiri gadis yang dikenalnya sejak kecil itu.

Piper menunjukkan piring keramik berukiran indah dengan tulisan Joe dan Betty McCloud terukir di tengah-tengah. Tahun yang tertera menunjukkan tahun pernikahan mereka yang pastinya dua puluh sampai tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. "Pa dan Ma pernah sekali memakainya, dulu sekali ketika aku masih kecil dan belum bertemu denganmu."

"Kelihatannya sering dipakai, tetapi sekarang sudah lama tidak." Conrad meraba permukaan keramik itu.

"Pa dan Ma sudah menikah lama sekali sebelum memilikiku. Pastilah ini sangat berharga bagi mereka sehingga disimpan selalu meskipun agak ketinggalan zaman. Mengapa tidak ditaruh di ruang tamu saja sehingga bisa dipamerkan pada semua orang? Mengapa ia harus diam berdesakkan dalam lemari sesak?" Piper menerawang.

"Karena benda seringkali menjadi saksi bisu kenangan yang sering kali berlalu. Bisa saja Betty dan Joe dulu sering makan di sini berdua. Joe yang pulang sehabis membajak sawah duduk di sini menanti Betty yang menghidangkan sajian dengan penuh ketulusan. Bayangkan," Conrad berujar.

Piper tertawa kecil. "Pa dan Ma sudah tua. Aku tak bisa membayangkan masa-masa romantis mereka. Tak bisa pula kubayangkan Pa dan Ma menjadi romantis. Kau kan tahu mereka bagaimana." Diletakkannya kembali piring uzur itu dalam lemari dan mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda tadi.

Setelah semua piring telah rapi, semua baskom telah berkilat, semua alat masak telah bersih dan tersimpan di dalam lemari, mereka duduk di kursi meja makan dengan keripik dalam wadah di tengah meja.

Conrad mengeluarkan sebuah piring dari lemari serta saus sambal instan dari kulkas. Dituangkannya keripik dalam wadah itu ke atas piring. Keripik itu berjatuhan dan tertata secara acak-acakkan. Warnanya tak sama. Ada yang kecoklatan, ada pula yang kuning, pun juga yang coklat pucat. Dituangkannya saus sambal di wadah kecil. Keduanya duduk berdampingan dengan piring berisi keripik itu dihadapan mereka.

"Menurutmu, mana yang paling enak?" Conrad menunjuk keripik-keripik itu.

"Yang kecoklatan. Yang paling kering."

"Benar, yang kecoklatan dan paling kering itu paling enak karena berada paling lama dalam panci penggorengan dan beradu dengan minyak panas. Seperti itulah manusia. Mereka yang ditempa dengan keras dan sungguh-sungguh melalui proses yang panjang dan tidak instan akan menghasilkan pribadi yang berkualitas dan siap menghadapi tantangan zaman. Sementara, lihatlah yang pucat ini. Hanya sebentar saja digoreng lalu diangkat. Yang instan atau karbitan tak pernah sebaik yang asli."

Piper mencomot satu yang berwarna coklat pucat. "Tapi, Conrad, yang ini tadi terasa tak enak. Setelah ada kau makan bersamaku, di sini di sampingku, rasanya jadi tak terlalu buruk. Aneh, ya?"

"Itu karena dengan siapa kau makan juga akan berpengaruh pada rasanya. Kalau kau makan dengan orang yang kau benci, seenak dan semahal apapun, akan terasa tak enak. Kalau dengan orang yang kau sukai, makanan sederhana pun akan terasa enak."

"Ha? Berarti, aku suka Conrad?"

"Diam dan makan saja!"

.**fin**.


End file.
